


海棠未雨，一半春休

by alcocyon



Category: Asa Butterfield - Fandom, hollanfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom, 荷兰傻
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcocyon/pseuds/alcocyon
Relationships: Asa Butterfield/Tom Holland (Actor)
Kudos: 4





	海棠未雨，一半春休

Tom？

Tom？

“Tom？”这一遍清晰点了。Tom迟疑着关上冰箱的门，撞击的声音把他彻底惊醒了。“嗯？”

没有了冰箱的灯光，他们又沉浸在黑暗里。他还穿着红色的睡袍，这是在亮着灯的时候他绝不会让Asa看到的，他把拧开一半的矿泉水瓶放在吧台上。

“Tom。”Asa呢喃说。被叫到名字的人沉默着走了过去。

“难受。”“嗯？”

“难受，”他不耐烦地重复道，“你想吐？”Tom猜测。

Asa没有答应，翻了个身面对他，于是Tom只好蹲下来，这时候两个人的鼻尖只有几厘米距离。

Asa睁开了眼睛——他不该这么做的——Tom最讨厌也最不想直视他的眼睛，每次这么做的时候他都只剩下了任由摆布的份。Tom默默咬紧了牙齿。

他伸出一根手指在Tom的脸上摸索，碰到了他的嘴角，嘴唇，然后滑进了他嘴里。Tom默默地含了一会儿，这时候他俩依旧对视着，Tom用舌尖舔了一下他的手指，他轻轻把手指按了下去，于是舌头滑倒了另一边，最后干脆吮吸那根指头，Asa把手指抽出来的时候一道晶莹剔透的唾液还连着他俩，颤抖着，Tom的嘴保持着半张半闭的形状，舌头伸在外面、搭在下嘴唇上，那正往下滴着唾液的下嘴唇上。Asa俯身把悬着的唾液包裹在嘴里咬断了。

“Tom。”

“我在，”Tom把他提了起来，毯子已经被踢到了地上，现在他两腿分开坐在沙发上，还穿着精灵宝可梦的T恤。

Tom凑近去亲他的脸，Asa把脸别过去拉扯他的睡裤。“别亲我，舔我。”他说，一边把睡裤拉到地上，等着Tom自己把它踢开。

他愣了愣，顺从地用嘴巴描绘他下颚线的形状，在他脸上留下一连串口水的痕迹。

Asa用手推了一把他的屁股，让他靠的更近了些。他隔着底裤描摹性器的形状，Tom便听话地硬了，龟头正抵着他被汗浸湿的掌心。要不是Tom是个有教养的炮友，他现在就能射了。Asa满意地抬起头啃咬他的脖子以示鼓励。

Tom向前移动身子把Asa推到墙上，后者顺着他的动作向后缩了缩靠在沙发的背上。Tom伸手脱他的裤子，这是他们的手第一次碰到。热热的，和他日日夜夜想象的触感一模一样，他骄傲地想，这个动作本来可以又深情又性感，要不是Asa使劲推着他的手的话。

“你这骚货，贱女孩—”Tom幸灾乐祸地说。Asa垂下眼睛呻吟了一声，睫毛像窗帘一样把他的眼睛盖住了。“—这就等不及了，有多少个晚上是想着我自慰的呢，宝贝，”他吞了口口水，扯掉Asa的内裤和上衣，“你的老师们知道这是你在学校犯困的原因吗，嗯？”

Asa的鸡巴早就硬的不行了，直直挺着，碰一下就开始抽动。Tom不想让他这么快尝到甜头，我等了他两年，他等了我多久？一个晚上？就他刚睡着的那会？这个脑子里只有性欲的贱人。

脑子里愤恨地想着，他却在Asa身上留下一串湿哒哒的、深情的吻，从下颚角延伸到大腿根。他的手也没闲着——随手抓起Thomas留在咖啡桌上的一根领带捆住Asa的手，打了个很结实的结，把它们举过头顶。Asa温柔地笑着，在黑暗中注视他做这一切：“我可以发出声音吗？”

“今天不行，宝贝，”Tom没有看他，手上还在忙活着，随口拒绝道。“但你得一直看着我。”

奥。Asa模糊地答应了一声，严格地说他已经犯规了，但Tom懒得管他。

Tom按住他的肩膀把他推了下去，褪下Asa有意要他自己对付的衣物。阴茎弹到了小腹上，在月光中闪着微弱的光，Asa饶有兴趣地看着，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，换了个姿势。

他现在像中午的猫一样懒惰又优雅地斜躺在沙发上，可惜他发红发烫的脸颊和躁动不安的手指出卖了他，现在他只庆幸Tom听不到他脑子里那些最下流的想法。

Tom握住他阴茎通红的前端撸动了一下，他立马混身颤抖起来，Tom对他的反应十分满意，在他闭着眼睛克制自己的淫叫不溜出喉咙的时候捅了进去。Asa发出一声痛苦的呻吟，使劲睁开眼睛给了他一记眼刀：“操你妈的，你这禽兽...”

Tom似笑非笑地看着他。“宝贝，我们之前就你能不能说话这件事说过什么？”他报复性地又往里插了一段。Asa根本接不了他的话，向后仰着头，整个人弯成一个弓形，脚趾绝望地扒拉着地毯。

整个进入后，Asa呼哧呼哧地挣扎着，终于适应了体内陌生的拥挤感，Tom又开始有节奏地抽动起来。他咬紧牙齿，瞪着身下的Tom，而Tom根本不用抬头看就能想象出他脸上那令人很难不发笑的表情。

Tom忍不住加快了速度，痛苦褪去后五感被涌来的情潮淹没，Asa用胳膊环住Tom的头推向自己的胸口，手指埋进他松软的棕色卷发里使劲拉扯。

Tom抬起头找到Asa挺立的乳尖舔了一下，Asa显然没料到他还有这一招，吓得手上的动作都停了。受到鼓励的他接着用牙齿啃咬，舌尖挑逗着乳孔，Asa发出一声如释重负的叹息，又惊恐地盯着他。不愿意食言的Tom更猛烈地冲撞起来，每一次都顶到根部接触到Asa炙热的皮肤才停下，抽出时只有龟头还蹭着Asa向外冒着水的后庭，又狠狠插进去。

Asa完全放弃了遵守诺言这回事，大声喘息呻吟起来，偶尔夹杂着几句断断续续模糊不清的胡话。在Tom的耳朵里这比他听过的任何一场音乐会还要动听。

“Asa，”他不依不饶地说，“Thomas就在离这里30英尺的地方睡觉，你觉得他醒来听到你这样叫会怎么样呢？”

Asa的声音渐渐弱下去了，Tom的动作却一点没停。他咬住下嘴唇，水声和囊袋撞击身体的声音渐渐盖过了他委屈的呜咽。Tom得意地笑着，腾出一只正托着他大腿的手拧了一把他泛红的乳头。Asa咒骂了一声，被捆住的双手挣扎了一下，在他头上蹭着敲了一记。回应他的是屁股上一个新的、红通通的巴掌印。

Tom直起身子把下巴埋在他肩膀上，对着他滚烫的耳垂不缓不慢地耳语。“贱人，不安分的狗—我就该找根链子把你拴起来，把你的手铐上，用靴子踩你漂亮的阴茎，再拿鞭子抽你。”

他用手指做出一个O形套住Asa的阴茎极其缓慢地上下撸动起来，几乎可以用抚摸来形容，时不时用大拇指在龟头上溢出的淫液中打着转，用Asa自己的体液涂抹他的性器。

Asa呼哧呼哧的吸气声又大了起来。溢出嘴唇的口水挂在他的下巴上，他吞咽了一下，喉结滚动起来，Tom忍不住顺着他的脖子舔了一口。Asa闭上眼睛，嘴唇半张半闭的。Tom在百忙之中抬头看了他一眼：“你还记得我说过什么吗？”Asa不情愿地慢慢睁开眼睛，睫毛还闪着泪光。他呜咽着用乞求的目光盯着他，时不时被没来得及吞下就溢出口中的叫声打断。

他的眼睛垂了下来，被泪水浸湿的睫毛像帘子盖在那上面。Tom为他的叫喊打着节拍，在快要达到顶峰的时候停了下来。Asa皱着眉头迷惑地看着他，在他模糊的视线里Tom不过是个虔诚的、为他服务的影子。

“你想让我继续？”Tom挑着眉打量他。Asa快要被他烦透了，强忍着把他的头砸个稀巴烂的冲动勉强点了下头。被束缚住的双手高高举在头顶，胳膊肘搭着墙。“凭什么呢，你爱我吗？不要撒谎，我知道你不。”Tom哀怨地说。

“Tom—”Asa不耐烦地抱怨道，他感觉到浪潮正在快速地从他身体里消失。他扭动着下身，努力想得到一点点摩擦。

有了好好打量他的时间，Tom饶有兴趣地盯着他淌着汗水和口水的脸，一滴汗珠从面颊上滑过，顺着脖子滴下来，最终挂在乳尖上。经过十几分钟的啃咬，他一向苍白的嘴唇正泛着耻辱的红色，像红玫瑰的红。从现在开始这是Tom最喜欢的花，他在心里决定。Asa的眼神又迷离了起来，Tom正贪心地搜索着他身上的每一寸地方，他却越过Tom的头顶盯着遥远的角落，Tom愿意用死去知道他现在到底在想什么。“Asa，你不告诉我，我怎么知道你要什么？”其实他们两个都清楚明白的不行了。

Asa扬起下巴微微示意了一下，Tom最受不了他命令的神色：“说话。”“要你拿大鸡吧操我，操得我说不出话来，操得我下半生看见你就腿脚发软，还想射在你身上，嘴里，看你混身都是我的样子。”Asa一口气说完，挑衅地看着他。Tom心里已经痒地不行了，又开始抽插起来，直到Asa和他对视着高潮了。当然这是他的一厢情愿。滚烫的精液划过一道弧线落在他精壮的小腹和胸上，Asa大声呻吟着，娇瘦的胸膛上下起伏。

Tom给他的手松了绑，从他体内退了出来。Asa一时很难适应深处的空虚，还保持着原来的姿势一动不动，毫无节奏地胡乱喘息着，被撑开的穴口一张一合，不断地挤出混杂着pre-cum的淫液，沙发垫上出现一大块深色的水渍。

Tom坐在咖啡桌上，推着他的后脑勺把他往自己这儿拉，Asa干脆跪在地上，跪在他张开的两腿间，发着抖的手指抓住他精瘦的腰。

他挺直着身子，把脸埋进Tom的怀里认真地舔起还在往下滑落的精液，用嘴唇吮吸Tom的腹肌，把汗液和精液一起咽了下去。他干活的时候难免蹭过Tom发红的龟头，惹得Tom一阵低沉的吼声。Tom轻轻推搡着下身，有意磨蹭着Asa渐渐软下来的乳尖，还是难以满足的他抓起Asa汗湿的头发把他的脑袋往那儿压。Asa抗拒了一下子，张开嘴含住Tom不断冒着pre-cum的头部，用舌头打着转，一吞一吐间右手握住被冷落了的部分上下撸动。Tom爽得喵喵叫个不停，操起了Asa的嘴，每次听到Asa呛到的声音都让他忍不住勾起嘴角。

感到身体里逐渐堆积的燥热感后他粗暴地推开Asa的脑袋，让他躺在地毯上，抓着他的腿搭在自己的肩膀上，手托着Asa的屁股蹭了蹭然后第二次插了进去，Asa发出一声满意的轻哼。他没怎么费力气就射了，前后操弄着直到最后一滴精液填满了Asa的后穴为止。他慢慢地拔了出来，带出浸满了精液的红肿的穴肉。Asa忍不住缩了一下屁股，结果只是在再一次张开的时候更多的精液流了出来。Asa胳膊撑着地立起身来，抿着嘴看他，伸出一只手揉搓他卷曲的头发，像玩弄一只狗一样。

Asa坐在地上，头枕着沙发坐垫，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，在十几分钟前说了句“真希望你能一直插在我身体里”就再也不想说话了。Tom数完了他身上的痣：34颗，此刻正无聊地想象着Freddie上完夜班回来看到Asa这幅样子会怎么想，他不知道的是Freddie一个半小时前就悄悄穿过厨房走回自己的卧室了。

“Asa。”Tom轻声呼唤，Asa没有搭理他。没事，他想，反正他平时也懒得搭理我。

他站起身，随手抓起丢在沙发上的领带——反正也不能用了。关上卧室门的时候他还在想，周末得去买根链子。


End file.
